


fallen down

by DionysusBlinded



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusBlinded/pseuds/DionysusBlinded
Summary: inspired by: Undertale - Fallen Down (slowed)https://youtu.be/AA7vytYz9Jki recommend listening while reading
Kudos: 1





	fallen down

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: Undertale - Fallen Down (slowed)  
> https://youtu.be/AA7vytYz9Jk
> 
> i recommend listening while reading

**They wander the streets alone. There used to be others. The rest are gone now.**

The corner store has long since been empty and rooted through. They pass it without a second glance. Everything is the same as it has been for months. It could have been years, they wouldn't be able to tell you. Time doesn't matter when you have the entire world to yourself.

They sit in a car for a while before moving on. As they walk they dance. All on their own. Old ballet moves they haven't practiced in years. They’re a bit rusty. Nobody is around to critique. Music plays through an old headset. Eerie notes from long gone piano hands.

The subway tunnels are the easiest way around. The only thing to be afraid of is yourself. The tracks are dusty. It can be hard to breathe sometimes.

Inside an Italian restaurant, there is a painting. Dark clouds fill up the upper half of the canvas, a rocky sea below, a broken ship sits in the center. The painting makes them unsettled. They covered it up a long time ago. Sometimes they think they can still smell garlic coming from the kitchen. It’s always a trick.

They wander down a street they’ve walked down hundreds of times. Some stores they’ve left untouched. Today they break a window. They leave shortly, an ax in hand. A siren wails behind them. They don’t hear it or they do not care.

There is one elementary school in the city. It used to be full of noise. Now it’s quiet. Old hopscotch left in the middle of the game. Two bean bags left in squares. The swing set creaks as they take a seat. They look over the empty playground. Nothing but dirt and left behind memories. They reach down to pick up a stuffed animal. It’s a bunny, obviously well-loved.

Behind the chain-link fence, there’s a forest. They climb up the fence and jump down. Feet collide with the rough earth. Their ankles sting for a while. They pull their red jacket closer around their body. The backpack on their shoulders shifts. Uneven weight. They begin walking. Farther into the forest the ground becomes slick with mud. They lookup. Rain clouds still hang heavy in the sky. They walk faster.

Past the corner store and through the subway tunnels, behind the elementary school, deep into the forest. A tree lies on the ground recently chopped. An ax lies close by. Rations of food and water sit on top of a nearby rock. A pile of worn-out clothes lies next to a backpack.

The sky is dark now. The clouds are finally gone. They’re perched in an old treehouse looking out through the branches. They’ve been watching the stars shift and change every night through the lens of their grandfather's telescope. Finally, it happens. Rocks begin to hit the atmosphere. There’s no light pollution to ruin the view. Light pollution hasn’t been a problem for a long time. Hastily they begin to climb.

A wrong step. A broken branch. Meteoroids falling in the sky. Tree branches hitting their back. They hit the earth. There's pain. They don't mind. It’s freeing to be able to feel. Music plays close to their ears. Eerie notes from long gone piano hands. 

Maybe they should have enjoyed the feeling of ivory keys more. Maybe they should have gone to family dinners more. Maybe they should have spent less time isolating themself and spent more time appreciating the sound of a genuine laugh. Maybe they shouldn’t have quit ballet. Maybe they should have said more I Love You’s. Maybe if they had spent more time loving the life they had they wouldn’t have ended up the last living thing on Earth.

**Maybe if they had spent less time drowning out the silence they would have heard the songbirds.**


End file.
